The production of upcoming generations of semiconductor circuits for a broad range of applications will require the next generation of lithographic tools which utilize extreme ultraviolet (EUV) lithography. There has been much development using plasma based sources to reach the 100 W scale in terms of usable EUV power and efforts are under way to reach 250 W of usable power, but it is unclear if this level can be achieved reliably using the plasma based technology. The low usable EUV power poses significant challenges in terms of demands for ultra-sensitive photoresists leading to shot noise induced roughness and limitations of high wafer throughput. EUV sources that produce higher power (e.g., an average power in the range of 1 kW to 3 kW) would address the current challenges for EUV lithography and provide a viable path for high volume manufacturing at smaller node sizes, which is currently unattainable with plasma-based sources. Thus, there exists a need for practical high power EUV source.